battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rebel Leader
Welcome aboard - -- Heatedpete (Talk) 21:36, 25 September 2010 Video in a category page The category page is not an article. It is not a place to add videos, images or large pieces of information such as an article. Now, what you could do, if you can find the time, is add a "Videos" section (preferable right after the "Gallery" section) in the article of each weapon and add the gameplay video of each respective weapon in that section. That there would be some very useful contributions as those are very valid videos. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 01:23, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, so what you did on the 870MCS page is exactly what I want you to do, but just be careful, this isn't a place to go advertising your work. Naturally, it's good that you're adding these, but don't go placing your gamertag everywhere. And make the videos 300px please. 500px is a bit oversized. And add the link to the video's caption, not nest to the video. Now keep going at it! SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 02:53, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Am I doing it right now? :Yep, ya did just fine. Thanks a lot for the videos! Can I add a request? SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 02:05, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for trying to contribute, however videos are not permitted on category pages. It seems that SSD explained it first though. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|''Doc.Richtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]) 12:02, September 26, 2010 (UTC) No, just that one. The rest i presume you placed on an article page instead of a category page. We do appreciate you trying to help. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|Doc.Richtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]) 12:48, September 26, 2010 (UTC) File:Explosion.png This image, uploaded by you, has been flagged as being inappropriatly licensed for copyright purposes. Regretfully, that means I'm now going to have to issue you an official warning. You have 7 days to fix the copyright or it will be deleted. Furthermore, if, in the future, your uploads are flagged again, you will be blocked for 1 day, and the image(s) will be deleted immediatly. As an important legal obstacle, we have to take copyright violations incredibly seriously. Not only is it a breach of our rules, but of Wikia's terms and, ultimatly, of the law. If you need any help getting to grips with what needs doing with your uploads, please read BF:ICP or contact me. Thanks - 'Bondpedia' (Contact • )'' 21:04, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Videos Thanks for the new videos. I hope to see more soon. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 02:37, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Rebel Gamers IDK if you are still around, but if you are, then good. I'd like to join the rebel clan, and I know the requirements, but I am unable to figure out how to change my PSN ID. I have tried searching how to, but my only results are translating a Japanese account, which would mean I'd have to make a new one anyway. So, umm, yeah. Any advice? Bumblebeeprime09 | This is Bravo Papa Nine, over. 22:04, April 16, 2011 (UTC)